The Mixed Tape
by fullmetaldemon89
Summary: An old friend of Inuyasha's has been awakened, and her fate has been tied to Naraku. But are she and Inuyasha more than friends? When the time comes will Inuyasha choose her or Kagome? Will Inuyasha even survive? R&R!
1. The Girl of his Dreams

Alright you guys, I haven't written an Inuyasha story in a while especially since I've changed my account so...don't go to hard on me. I've worked very hard on this chapter and I sure hope you like it and be honest when your writing reviews, tell me what's wrong so that I can change it for future chapters, just don't kill me with hatred! Alright, get readin...

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, which is why I go to bed crying every night...they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi...except for Sora...she's mine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Mixed Tape**_

**Prolouge**

**The Girl of his Dreams**

A female dog demon jumped angrily out of the trees smiling and laughing. There was something in her hand and she smiled as she looked at it. Immediately, thousands of arrows shot at her and noticing them, she was able to dodge every one of them. "That demon has the jewel! Don't let her get away!" She landed on the ground and looked back at the many humans who were running after her. In the dog demon's hand was the Shikon Jewel. She smiled back angrily at them.

"Don't be so pathetic, you stupid humans. You really think you can out power a demon!" The demon raised her hands into the air and dark clouds immediately formed above her making all the humans stop. The clouds began sheding lightning every where and a strong lightning bolt shot out directly and hit the demon. The lightning seemed to give the demon power, because the demon began to glow a deep purple and her eyes began to glow a dark crimson. The dog in her seemed to come out as she began to growl and snarl. Slowly the villagers seemed to step back at the strange sight they were seeing.

"Everyone, we need to leave! Run for shelter! Hurry!" One of the villagers said and immediately everyone ran back to the village. Slowly she transformed into her true nature, a dog demon. Her clothes slowly shredded as beautiful silver fur grew all over her body. Her two arms transformed into front legs and a tail poked out of her back end. The demon's face stretch and her nose popped out of her head. Her eyes stretched back and her fangs seemed to grow larger so that they stood out of her mouth. Drool immediately fell from her mouth as she raised her head and gave a powerful howl at the moon that seemed to echo through the clouds and shake the earth. The villagers stopped dead in their tracks as they looked back in fear at the demon. She started to bite playfully which made the villagers scream as she chuckled to herself and the villagers started back as fast as they could towards the village.

"Do you really think that you can out run a demon!?" The dog demon sprang as her feet never touched the ground as she began to catch up to the paniking villagers. A small boy tripped out of the pack and fell to his knees. He reluctantly shook his head trying to get the dust and rocks out of his hair. He slowly turned around and saw the enormous dog demon running straight for him. Closer and closer she got as the child was frozen in fear. One of the village elders stopped and ran back for the boy. The demon chuckled to herself as the old man finally grabbed the boy and cradled him in his arms. "You're mine!" The demon opened her jaws as she got within range. Immediately, an arrow shot out of the corner of her eye and hit directly on the demons shoulder, forcing the demon down and transforming back to her human form. A red blur jumped out of the trees, and without making himself noticable, carried the old man and child to safety. He smiled as he let them go and they started back towards the village. He heard the demon growl in pain as she got irritated.

"Sora!" He cried out jumping back to her. "Calm down, Sora."

"Inuyasha, get away from her, she's dangerous!" A voice called from behind him. Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo with her bow still extended with a new arrow in position. "Now move, so that I can slay this demon."

"No, she's not really like this, she's my friend." Inuyasha heard the demon chuckle from behind him.

"Sadly the Sora you knew is no longer here, during this time of the month, she belongs to me!" Sora's claws sharpened as she leaped towards Inuyasha and she stabbed her claws into his shoulder. Inuyasha cried out in pain as he fell back. Sora stood silently and looked up at the priestess. "What are you waiting for, wench? If you're going to shoot me with that arrow, then do it." With a short flinch, Sora pulled out the arrow that was still stuck in her shoulder.

"Sora..." Inuyasha said painfully.

"Stay out of this, half-breed!" Sora snapped. "Are you taking a nap, shoot me already, so that you may run out of arrows and I can kill you!" Kikyo stood angrily ready to let go of the arrow but knew that if she did, Inuyasha would be in danger.

"Kikyo, don't do it..." Inuyasha said flinching in pain. "She's not...really like this..." Hearing this, Kikyo slowly lowered her bow.

"Wrong choice..." Sora said, leaping towards the priestess. Kikyo made no movement and stood and watched as the demon got closer to her. Inuyasha used all his strength to stand up and save the woman he loved.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out, jumping towards his crazed friend and knocking her out of the air. Inuyasha pinned the demon to the ground as she squirmed. Inuyasha used all the strength he had left to keep her down. "Sora, you have to listen to me! You need to snap out of it!"

"Stop right there, demons!" A voice said. Inuyasha looked up to see some of the villagers aiming arrows right at them.

"No, you don't understand, she's not really like this!" Inuyasha tried to explain. Sora finally regained her right arm and immediately threw her claw into Inuyasha's chest. Her hand pierced right through his skin. Inuyasha gasped for air as he passed out. Sora kicked him off of her and stood up with blood all over her hand and shirt. The villagers kept their aim on her with now shaky hands.

"Well..." Sora teased. The villagers were too scared to shoot their arrows. "That's what I thought, there's not a brave soul among you. You don't deserve to live another day!" Once more, Sora sprang towards them and Kikyo ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried. Sora started killing man after man until Kikyo finally had enough. She pulled the arrow back in her bow.

"Friend or not, you must be taken care of!" Kikyo let go and the arrow struck her heart. Sora fell to the ground gasping for air. Kikyo fell to her knees and looked over at Inuyasha who had finally started to gain some conciousness back. Inuyasha looked up and saw Sora on the ground.

"What...did you...do to her..." Inuyasha flinched in pain.

"She's not dead...I put her under a spell that will knock her out until I get her somewhere safe."

"She'll...be back to...her old self by...tomorrow..."

"Shhh..." Kikyo placed her finger gently over his mouth. "Get some rest, your wounds will take time to heal." Inuyasha smiled and gently closed his eyes.

"Take...care of her..." Inuyasha said painfully as he drifted off to sleep. Kikyo stood and turned to the villagers.

"Take Inuyasha back to the shrine, make sure that he's taken care of." Kikyo said handing the jewel back to one of the villagers.

"What about the other demon?" A villager said.

"I will take care of her..."

"Do you need someone to come with you?"

"No...I can handle it on my own. I can't risk anyone else's safety." Some of the village men picked Inuyasha up and began to carry him towards the village. Kikyo painfully picked up Sora and carried her off in the other direction. Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and he watched as Kikyo carried off Sora.

"Take...care of her..." Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo struggled to hold Sora as she staggered through the rocks. She finally reached a small cavern where she had wanted to go all along. It was a cave distant enough to save the villagers, but close enough for her to find it. She laid the dog demon down on the ground and walked back outside.

"If Inuyasha is telling the truth, you'll be different in the morning." Kikyo closed her eyes and pulled her hands together in front of her. She started to mouth some sort of spell and a wall seemed to close up the cavern. With all her energy, she put the spell up to hold until morning and she made it go away. Finally, Kikyo collapsed and passed out.

the next morning

Footsteps were heard in the forests as a certain dog demon kept his ears and nose open. As always, Inuyasha followed his nose towards the scent of Kikyo and Sora. Inuyasha then smelled something that made him stop, it was the smell of blood. Human blood, Kikyo's blood. Inuyasha immediately darted towards the smell as it became stronger. Inuyasha slowed down when he saw the priestess on the ground still bleeding from the night before. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha fell to his knees and tried to prop her up. "Kikyo, can you hear me? Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked around for someone to help him, but no one was around. He soon realized there was some sort of wall that was covering the cavern nearby and he saw someone on the floor in there too. "Sora..." Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha laid Kikyo down gently and stood up. He barely touched the wall, but it pushed him back. "Sora! Wake up, I need your help!" Hearing her name, Sora's little dog ears twitched, but she didn't move. "If anyone could help Kikyo, it'd be you, so wake up! Sora!!" Inuyasha screamed loudly making Sora jolt up and look around suddenly.

"What? Who? Where? Ow, my head..." Sora finally realized.

"Sora!" Inuyasha said happily. Sora tried to open her eyes.

"Inu...yasha...?" Sora grabbed her shoulder where blood still dripped. "Why am I...oh, not again..." Sora's head drooped low. "What have I done this time?" Sora looked down at her hands and shirt which were still drenched with human and demon blood.

"Sora, Kikyo's gonna die if you don't figure a way to get out of there..."

"Kikyo? Who's..."

"Sora, I need your help..." Sora stood up and tried to walk out of the cavern, but the wall pushed her back.

"What the...?" Sora gently placed her hands on the wall. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, slowly the spell wore off and the wall dissappeared. "Good thing I was back to normal, the demon inside of me would've never thought about that."

"Can you help her?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

"Can pigs fly?" Sora said laughing and then stopped. "Well actually, they can't, of course there was that..."

"Sora! This is no time for one of your deep thinking sessions, will you help Kikyo or not?"

"Of course I can, but it would be really kooky if pigs could fly, eh?" Inuyasha slapped his hand to his head. Sora knelt down beside Kikyo, laid her hands on her and concentrated hard. Slowly the wounds on Kikyo seemed to disappear and after a few seconds, Kikyo's eyes opened slowly.

"It's...you...?" Kikyo said recognizing the demon.

"In the flesh..." Sora stood up after realizing she was ok now.

"I told you she wasn't really like that..." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"But she...attacked us..." Kikyo thought out loud.

"Yeah...about that..." Sora started as she stroked the back of her head apologetically. "I'm really sorry, I can't control my actions during a few days of the month and my full demon nature tends to come out and take over my body." Sora laughed.

"Kikyo, you need your rest, let me take you back to the village." Inuyasha said scooping the young priestess in his arms and walking towards the village with Sora following him silently. When they finally reached the village, Sora's head hung lower as the villagers stared at her in anger and in silence.

"Not again..." Sora said. Inuyasha glanced back at her sadly. Inuyasha laid Kikyo down on her bed in the shrine and then turned to Sora. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Come on..." Inuyasha said softly. Sora did as she was told trying not to get him upset she let herself be dragged by her weary dog demon friend. Slowly the two dog demons walked away from the village.

"Inu...yasha...?"

"Be quiet..." Inuyasha ordered and Sora immediately shut her mouth. She hated seeing Inuyasha upset and so she did as he asked. Suddenly, a sound came to Sora's attention and her ears tweaked.

"That sounds like...water?"

"I thought I told you to shut up, do you want to get spotted?" Inuyasha said looking at her and getting angry. Obediently, Sora clasped the hand that was free over her mouth to keep herself quiet. They walked for another mile before they finally got to a waterfall. It was one of the biggest waterfall she's ever seen, she stood in amazement as the sun made the water sparkle and shimmer. The water seemed to dance and swirl as it fell and every drop seemed to sing as it hit the water below. Sora had seen many waterfalls, but there was something about this one, something special about it. "I often come here to think and get away from everyone...Nobody knows about it, but me and you..." Inuyasha finally said breaking the silence.

"It's beautiful..." Inuyasha smiled at her as she continued to gaze at it. "but...why are you sharing your secret place with me?"

"You seemed to need some place to go and I'm offering this place." Sora smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you for saving me last night, when everyone was trying to kill me..."

"I thought you said you couldn't..."

"I said, I couldn't control my body, I didn't say that I couldn't see and hear what everyone else was doing..." Inuyasha's face seemed to droop as he looked up at his favorite spot.

"Something wrong, you know you can always tell me anything..." Sora said with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"It's nothing..."

"Nothing...? Oh please, I know you too well for you to look like _that_ and it be nothing. What's wrong?"

"It's...Kikyo..." Sora's smile immediately turned.

"Really..." Sora looked at the ground sadly.

"The other day she asked me if I would turn human for her so that she could become a normal woman..."

"Well...are you...?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you want to become human?"

"No, I want to become a full demon..."

"Then she's asking to much of you..."

"But, I convinced myself that I would do anything for her...even if it risked my own dreams..." Sora seemed hurt, but just like any demon, she hid it from him...If...the person you loved asked you to turn human for him...would you do it?" Inuyasha looked at her, hoping to finally settle this...

"Heck no, if he doesn't love me exactly the way I am, then I'm out." Sora said in a funny, snappy way.

"She's the only person I've ever loved..." This made Sora's heart sink.

"Look...Inuyasha...if she doesn't love you for yourself, then she has no business gaining your attention..."

"But still..." Ignoring him, Sora walked over to the river that poured from the waterfall, sat down and stuck her feet in it. She looked up at Inuyasha and patted the ground beside her. After a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha sat next to her and for the first time in her life, she saw him with a helpless expression.

"Inuyasha, I hate seeing you like this...If you love her that much then maybe you should turn human, but...you'll lose all your hopes and dreams in the process. If you really love her, then you'll be ok with that." Inuyasha looked up at his friend and smiled and Sora smiled back. "Trust me, I know these things...See now isn't talking like this a lot better when your not all hard headed and stuffy?" Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he threw himself back on the ground and looked up at the sky. Sora smiled at him for a moment and then looked down in the water. "Inu...yasha...can I ask you something...?"

"What is it?" Sora blushed deeply.

"Have you ever...thought...that you and me...could..." Inuyasha looked at her strangely. Sora was cut off by a scream. The two sat up suddenly and Inuyasha stood up.

"That was Kikyo!" Inuyasha sprang back towards the village and Sora sighed as she looked back into the water sadly. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the village and when he finally got there, he saw a huge demon with Kikyo in his hand. "Kikyo!!" Inuyasha claws sharpened immediately. "You let her go, you stupid demon! Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha's claws ran from head to toe and sawed him completely in half. Kikyo fell into Inuyasha's arms and off in the distance was Sora.

"He really does love her..." A tear rolled down her face as she tried to hide herself. "I have to do something before that stupid human messes up his entire life..." Sora ran off into the woods. "When she's gone, then I'll tell Inuyasha how I feel and we can be together forever..."

the next morning

Sora ran up near the tree and looked around with a gleam of hope in her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She called out. "Where are you?" She saw someone standing on top of a hill. "Is that...Kikyo...?"

"Inuyasha!!" An arrow shot out of Kikyo's bow and landed right in Inuyasha's chest pinning him to the Sacred Tree. The Shikon Jewel fell from Inuyasha grasp and it fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!!!" Sora cried as she ran towards the Sacred Tree with Inuyasha now attached to it.

"Kikyo...I thought..."

"I told you I'd take care of her for you..." said a voice from behind Sora forcing her to stop. She looked behind her and a tall demon with long black hair looked at her smiling.

"I asked you to get Kikyo away from the village, not kill Inuyasha..." Tears streamed down her face.

"But I am taking Kikyo away from the village, you see, she's dying..." The black haired man said smiling.

"Inuyasha!!!" Sora tore from the man's grasp and started running towards Inuyasha.

"I'm done with you...for now..." The man said as he swung his hand across towards the girl and his finger nails grew and slashed at Sora. Sora gasped for air as his nails pierced through her skin.

"Inuyasha...I-I'm sorry..." Sora fell down lifeless. Inuyasha watched as Sora fell to the ground. He tried to speak but for some reason he couldn't. Finally, Inuyasha's head dropped and Kikyo staggered to where the Sacred Jewel fell and she dropped to one knee.

"Sister Kikyo..." Kaede said as she fell to her sister's feet.

"Kaede, take this jewel and burn it with my body...I will take it with to the other world...so that no evil ever taints it again..." Kikyo clenched the jewel in pain and her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Sister Kikyo!!!!" Kaede screamed.

_"That was the last I saw of Inuyasha, the great half-demon that I had the great privilege of knowing. I don't know if he's still alive or not...but one day I'll find him...I swore to him...One day, Inuyasha, I will find you..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well what did you guys think? Pretty cool huh? Sorry it was kinda slow, I had to write this part first or else nothing else afterwards will make any sense...Please review, I need the encouragement...If I get enough reviews I'll keep updating, but even then It'll take me a while to update because this story takes a lot of thinking and patiece which I have little of unfortunately and school just makes it worse. I sure hope you guys liked it!

-fullmetaldemon

**Chapter 1:**

_The Girl Seen Through His Eyes_

Inuyasha can't get that moment out of his head and blames it all on himself.

All the quietness gets Kagome and the others a little worried.

But when a girl gets injured, Inuyasha spaces out more.

Can Kagome stop him before he falls for her again?

Or will the love triangle grow bigger?


	2. The Girl Seen Through His Eyes

Another chapter of 'The Mixed Tape,' yay! I hope you guys like it, this chapter took longer than the prolouge. Well...most of the encouragement I've gotten probably comes from my other writing friends, since some ideas come from them...Well I hope you like this chapter.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, which is why I go to bed crying every night...they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi...except for Sora...she's mine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Mixed Tape_

Chapter 1

The girl seen through his eyes

Everything that had happened seemed like a blur to him now. Every minute he spent with her seems like just a fraction of a second, even though he spent almost his entire life with her. Inuyasha sat up in a tree alone with his thoughts. He thought about that day. The day that Kikyo pinned him to the Sacred Tree, the day Kikyo died, the day that Sora...Was she really gone... It had been 50 years since that moment, if whatever tried to kill her didn't, age would have. Inuyasha sighed as he looked up into the sky and thought about the advice she gave him at the waterfall. If he could've just spent one more day with her, everything would've been different. Instead of fighting...he just sat there pinned to the tree. She was right there. Right in front of him and just...

"Inuyasha!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He ears tweaked hearing his name and immediately recognized her smell. It was Kagome. The closest friend he has out of all of the travelers they had gathered. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes and he took in her smell. "Inuyasha?" She called again. "Miroku? Sango? Shippo? I'm back! Wonder where they could've gone...Inuyasha's usually here waiting for me..."

"I'm up here, stupid..." Inuyasha said.

"There you are...what are you doing up there all by yourself?" Kagome smiled as she set her backpack down.

"Nothing...I just wanted to be alone..."

"Oh...well, where are the others?"

"How should I know? I'm not their sitter..." Inuyasha huffed. That comment made Kagome angry.

"Inuyasha...sit..." Kagome said calmly as the enchanted beads around Inuyasha's neck pulled him to the ground with a huge 'bang'.

"Hey, whatd'ya do that for!?"

"You're getting a real attitude..." Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder and started through the forest. After a few seconds, Inuyasha stood up and followed her mumbling to himself the entire way. Finally the two got to a clearing where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Myoga were.

"Oh, you're back." Miroku said smiling.

"Hi everyone, I brought lunch."

"Great!" Sango said. Inuyasha stayed behind and looked at the group of travelers he had picked up through this journey. He thought deeper than he had ever thought before. What will happen to all of them once they defeat Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is whole again? What will Kagome do...? The thought of her going back to her own time forever made a shiver run down his spine. They'll all go back to what they were doing before he met them...he'll be alone...again...Inuyasha sighed at the thought and turned around and started to walk away.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to eat with us? I brought some Ramen for you...Inuyasha?" Kagome said a little worried.

"I'll be back later..." Inuyasha mumbled walking away.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, he's been like this all day..." Miroku said.

"Well, whatever it is, someone better snap him out of it, cuz it's getting really irritating..." Shippo said grabbing some food and stuffing it in his mouth. Inuyasha walked off to a cliff and looked sadly up at the clouds.

_'When the jewel is whole again...What will I do? At first I was only trying to get the jewel to become stronger for Sora...but she's gone now...Should I become a full demon like I wanted to do all along?'_

flashback

A young Inuyasha ran from the village with tears running down his face. "So it was her fault...why did Mother do this to me? She's the reason why no one likes me...the reason why I'm only a half-demon..." Inuyasha shut his eyes tight as he continued running up towards the Sacred Tree. He breathed heavily and he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He looked at the rock. "Stupid rock..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" His mother called from the village. Inuyasha stood up and ran the other way.

"I can't let her find me...I won't go back to her..." Determined, Inuyasha continued up the hill and stopped when he saw a strange man standing on the top.

"You're pathetic..." The man said.

"What'd you say!?" Inuyasha said angrily, clenching his fists tight.

"You're only half-demon...and that makes you pathetic..."

"Stop talking down to me like I'm some little kid!" The small half-demon shouted. The man laughed almost evil like.

"Though I suppose I should pity you..."

"Huh?"

"You have such a terrible life ahead of you..."

"What the heck are you talking about!?"

"Hated by humans for your demon blood and looked down upon by demons for having that pathetic human blood running through those veins of yours..." Inuyasha's head dropped and he looked at the ground sadly.

"It's not _my_ fault..."

"I should put you out of your pain...before it gets too bad..." The man's innocent face shredded and a large snake demon jumped out of the body, leaving it to fall lifelessly to the ground. Young Inuyasha stood in fear as the demon flew towards him. "I will devour your heart!" Closer and closer the demon got and Inuyasha was helpless (he's still a little kid remember).

"Mother...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha accepted his fate and watched the snake demon as it flung its tail and hit Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha's face, where the demons tail had hit started to bleed. The snake bit Inuyasha hard on the shoulder and he flinched in pain.

"That was a very strong venom that I just injected into you. In a matter of seconds, I will devour you alive. Inuyasha's vision began to get blurry and sweat fell from his head. The demon flung back its head and opened its large mouth in an attempt to eat Inuyasha whole. A blur ran to the snake demon and took hold of him. It bit him right below the head and held on as tight as it could. The snake demon stopped and growled in pain. The snake demon swung its head back and forth, but the small demon kept its hold, refusing to let go. Finally, the snake demon threw its head up, sending the small demon flying into the air. Blood poured from the snake demons head and it began to breath deeply, gasping for air. The small demon landed on all four of its small legs and it stood up. It was a girl!

"Don't you worry, half-demon, I gotcha covered." The small demon laughed. "My Daddy taught me how to fight and I can take on this over-grown handbag." With that, the small demon jumped toward the snake demon and sharpened her claws. The snake demon growled and laughed at the size of its new opponent.

"A little small to be fighting..."

"Ha, we'll just see about that!" The small demon swung its claws out and struck him right in the eye. She took a firm hold of its head as it roared back in pain. The small demon began to glow a deep purple and her eyes turned a bright red color. "We'll just see what happens when you think that size is all that matters..." The small demon laughed. The clouds swirled around her above her head as though they were summoned there. The clouds swirled faster and faster and lightning started to strike. The small demon girl roared as she summoned a lightning bolt, and lightning shot down from the clouds and struck her and the snake demon. The snake demon screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The clouds started to go back to their original state and the girl slowly stood up. She ran to the unconscious half-demon and knelt down by his side. "I have to get you somewhere safe..." The girl ran to his head and picked him up and began dragging him by his arms and shoulders. Struggling, she pulled him to the most healing place she knew, The Sacred Tree. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to see the girl looking down at him. She put a wet cloth to his head to wipe off the blood and sweat. "Hey, you ok?" She asked gently.

"I-I think so...who...who are you?" The girl smiled, glad to see he was well enough to talk.

"My name's Sora and who are you?"

"Inuyasha..."

"You're lucky I came when I did, or you'd be in that snake's belly. I just gave you an antidote to that venom he injected so you may be out for a while."

"Are you a half-demon?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes barely open. The girl looked in shock at such a strange question and then looked sadly at her hand.

"Yeah..."

"So I'm not the only one..." At this, Inuyasha smiled as he drifted off to sleep. The girl's small dog-ears tweaked hearing this and looked at him strangely.

"What a strange half-demon you are..." The girl said smiling as she brushed his hair out of his face.

flashback ends

_'Its been such a long time...but it still seems like it was yesterday...'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" A voice said from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome.

"What do you want..." Inuyasha snapped turning back around. Smiling, Kagome walked up and stood beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The others said that you've been acting weird all day..."

"It's nothing you have to worry about..." Inuyasha trailed off looking back up to the clouds. Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked up to them.

"We better get going, you two, Kaede will be wondering where we are..." Miroku said.

"Right." Inuyasha turned and started walking down towards a small hill. The three walked closely behind and just stared at him. After a minute, Inuyasha looked at them, "There a problem?"

"Master Inuyasha, are you sure you're alright? You seem troubled." Myoga said from Kagome's shoulder.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Then why do you seem so down?" Shippo asked.

"I'm just having an off day, so just drop it, ok?" Inuyasha sighed.

at Naraku's Castle

Sora ran as fast as she could from a large castle. "She's escaping..." Kagura said.

"Let her...I have no use for her now...Besides, I'll call her when I need her." Naraku said smiling evilly. She breathed heavily as she ran into the forest and jumped up into the trees. She jumped from branch to branch, constantly looking behind her, making sure no one was following.

"Sora!" A voice called out to her from below. The voice startled her, causing her to miss the next branch and fall to the ground straight on her face. She landed next to a small fire and sitting in front of it was Kohaku.

"W-who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's me Kohaku..."

"Kohaku?"

"I was with you when you first woke up yesterday. I'm really sorry...I didn't know he was actually going to do it...You should probably get going, before Naraku sends someone after you." Sora still looked a little confused, but she nodded as she jumped back up into the trees and continued to jump from branch to branch.

Kaede's village

Kaede and Kagome walked out of Kaede's house and into the rain. "...and he's been acting weird all day..." Kagome continued.

"My, that is a problem...

"I don't know what to do...He says there's nothing wrong, but he looks depressed...I don't know how, but I just know that something's wrong..." Inuyasha sat up on the highest branch on the tallest tree, looking up at the sky. Kagome looked up at him worried. "Huh?" Kagome felt a strange feeling running through her body, almost as if something was calling to her.

"What is it, child?"

"It's faint, but I think I sense a Sacred Jewel shard nearby."

"Are ye sure?"

"I'm positive." Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound of his name and turned slightly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha said with a snappy attitude.

"There's a jewel shard nearby, I can sense it!"

"What?" Inuyasha jumped down in front of her. "Where is it?" Kagome pointed out towards the trees.

"It's coming from over there, in the forest."

"Get on." Inuyasha ordered, bending down and Kagome climbed up on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha darted towards the forest. He knew he needed to concentrate on getting the jewel shard, but his thoughts were blurred and they always kept going to Sora. A girl screamed as a large demon threw her behind Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha skidded to a stop. "Is that the demon with the shard?"

"Yeah that's him." Kagome said getting off Inuyasha's back. "It's in his horn, on his head!" Kagome said running back to see if she could help the girl.

"Alright." Inuyasha jumped up with his claws open. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" The demon's horn lit up as a huge beam of light hit Inuyasha and sent him flying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed standing up. She took the bow off her back and pulled out an arrow. She set it up and aimed it for the demon's head. The demon jumped up getting ready to finish off Inuyasha, by punching him into the ground. Kagome let go of the arrow and the arrow flew towards the demon and shot right past his shoulder.

"You missed him!" Inuyasha said jumping up.

"I realize that, give me a break!"

"Now it's my turn." Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it transformed. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha threw the Tetsusaiga to the ground and the Wind Scar headed straight for the demon and split him up into thousands of pieces. The jewel shard fell into Inuyasha's hand and he smiled. "Here." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gently placed the jewel shard in her hand.

"Thanks..." The second the jewel shard hit Kagome's hand, it was purified.

"Inu...yasha..." A voice said from behind them. Inuyasha turned to see Sora. He looked at her in shock.

"S-Sora?" Inuyasha finally pushed her name out of his mouth and just stared at her. Sora felt a shock of pain flow through her left arm and she grasped it tightly. Sora fell to the ground...unmoving...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sure hope that chapter was better than the last one...this chapter took me forever and is why it took me so long to add on to it. Well, I hope you liked the chapter enough to leave some reviews and keep me going. Until next chapter!

Well, good luck trying to figure out what's going to happen before it happens

-fullmetaldemon

**Chapter 2:**

_The Past Becomes the Present_

She's back...

But how? Inuyasha said she died...

How is she standing right there, if she's dead...

And what does Naraku want with her?

So many questions...


	3. The Past Becomes the Present

Alright this is chapter 2 yay...this chapter took me forever cuz i really couldn't think of anything to do, which is why there's so many flashbacks...oh well! It's still turned out cool, I was also trying to rush cuz the next chapter's gonna be sweet! Just don't forget to review...i'm a little short on those...

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, which is why I go to bed crying every night...they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi...except for Sora...she's mine...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Mixed Tape**_

**Chapter 2**

_**The Past Becomes the Present**_

"Ah-choo!" Kagome sneezed as she looked up at the Sacred Tree. "I guess I must've caught a cold from fighting in the rain the other day with Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Her mom called walking out of the house. "Don't you think you need to stay home a bit longer?"

"Mom, I've already been over here for three days and besides, I'm fine, it's just a little cold. Ah-choo!"

"You said a girl had been knocked unconcious, so I'm sure they won't mind..."

_'Inuyasha did seem pretty worried about that girl...'_ Kagome thought.

flashback from the other night

Inuyasha picked Sora up in his arms. "Maybe you should go home for a while, you sound kinda sick...I can take over for a while..." Inuyasha said almost sad-like.

flashback ends

"There was something about that girl...they may need me. I have to go back." Kagome said.

"Do what you have to..." Ms. Higurashi said nodding and sighing.

"Thanks mom." Kagome hugged her mom tightly. "See ya, mom." Kagome ran off towards the well.

flashback

"Humph, how can she allow them to play around here, no one wants them around." A man said in the village. A young Inuyasha and Sora were throwing a small bean bag ball back and forth to each other and laughing. Izayoi sat nearby watching over the two half-demons, hearing every word the humans said behind her.

"Half-demons don't belong in this village and even more, they don't belong anywhere." Another man said. A tear fell down Izayoi's face. She knew who's fault it was...it was hers not Inuyasha's. She stood up and walked away, thinking that maybe she had made a huge mistake. She knew what Inuyasha's life would be like...exactly like this...Inuyasha and Sora watched as she left.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong with your mom?" Sora asked throwing the ball to him.

"I don't...know..." Inuyasha said catching it. A rock hit Inuyasha in the head. "Ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his head and turned around angry.

"Be gone from this place, half-demons!" A man shouted as another man threw a rock at Sora and that made Inuyasha start growling as he clenched his fist tight. Sora grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the forest.

"Inuyasha, please don't..." Sora begged him not to hurt them and growling, Inuyasha followed Sora into the forest. They walked to their favorite place: The Sacred Tree.

"Geez, what a pain..." Inuyasha growled as he sat at the foot of the tree with his hands buried in his kimono. Sora sat high up in the tree throwing the bean bag up into the air and catching it. "If this is how we're gonna be treated every day, then maybe we should just get out of here now."

"But Inuyasha." Sora said looking down at him. "Your mom is here and besides all of them, I like staying here."

"Yeah...me too..." Inuyasha looked sadly at the ground.

"Then maybe we should just live through it. If we stick together, then it shouldn't matter. We'll always have each other to fall back on...right?" Inuyasha looked up at her and then smiled and nodded.

"Right." Sora smiled at his answer and jumped down in front of him.

"Now come on." Sora said. "The only way we can get stronger is if we go on an adventure together, so we better get started." Inuyasha smiled as he stood up. "We'll have to train hard if we want to show them that we're a lot more that just half-demons."

"Training's gonna be hard..." Inuyasha said solemnly.

"But if we stick together, we can do anything." Sora assured him.

"Then, let's start out with..." Inuyasha smiled at her playfully. "...tag, your it!" Inuyasha pushed her and darted off.

"Hey!" Sora looked stunned for a moment, then smiled. "You're not getting away with that, that easily!" Sora ran after him, laughing. "I'm gonna get you, Inuyasha!"

"Ha, I doubt it!" Inuyasha laughed.

end flashback

Feudal Era

"Hey guys, look who I found." Shippo called out. Miroku and Sango sat quietly in front of Kaede's house. Miroku looked up to see Shippo laying in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" Sango said happily.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said.

"How's she feeling?" Shippo asked them.

"She's still recovering..." Miroku answered.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking a bit worried.

"He hasn't left her side..." Sango told her almost a little surprised.

"Well, that's to be expected..." Myoga said from the small rock he sat on. The flea demon sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Do you know something that we don't, Myoga?" Sango asked him.

"The girl's name is Sora, she's a dog demon like Master Inuyasha and is also a half-demon. She was lord Inuyasha's first and only childhood friend." Kagome looked in the window and saw Inuyasha sitting by Sora's head just staring at her.

_'Another girl from his past?'_ Kagome thought.

"I don't know much about her, but I do know that she's incredibly powerful."

_'Inuyasha...'_

"Dammit..." Inuyasha punched his fist into the ground next to Sora's head. "How could you have been so stupid..." Kaede looked at him strangely, but ignored him and continued to get the herbs and bandages together. _'Why didn't you fight off that demon...you're strong enough to kill any demon, so it wouldn't have been that hard.'_ The look on Inuyasha's face changed from angry to almost sad. _'But...Sora would never do something like that...I know her better than anyone and unless someone was in trouble, she'd never kill a living soul...'_

"Inuyasha." Kaede said finally.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ye seem to know this demon, am I right?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Ye have been here for three days, maybe ye should get some fresh air and take a walk. I will look after her."

"I can't just leave her like this...Every time I got hurt she'd be next to me and wouldn't leave my side, so I'm staying next to her."

"Will ye do me a favor then?"

"What..." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"She needs some fresh water." Kaede handed Inuyasha an empty bucket. "Would ye mind getting some for her?" Inuyasha looked down at Sora.

_'Please get better, Sora...now that I know you're alive, I don't wanna lose you again...'_ Inuyasha thought as he took the bucket and walked outside. He walked right past the others without saying a word or even looking at them.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome started. Inuyasha walked silently to the river and bent down next to it.

_'She has to make it...She's too strong to die now...'_ Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the water and sighed. _'But I don't understand, how did she survive? I saw her die with my own eyes, 50 years ago...'_

_**"Inu...yasha...I'm sorry..."**_

Sora's last words ran through his mind like a bell that he couldn't stop. "Dammit..." Inuyasha hit the water making his reflection almost vanish.

"Why are you cursing yourself, brother?" A voice solemnly asked him from behind. Inuyasha looked up at him angrily.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. "What do you want!? I dont have time and I'm not in the mood to fight you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Instead of wasting your time cursing yourself, why don't you try to do something about it..."

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"That girl...Sora is it?"

"Huh?"

"I know more about her than you think I do, Inuyasha. I know all about her curse and I know about her 'adventures' with you as you grew older."

"Well good for you, now get lost! I've got better things to do." Inuyasha said filling the bucket up with the river water.

"I even know something you don't...concerning how's she's alive and who has awakened her."

"Who?"

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled and Inuyasha jumped up.

"Naraku! What does he want with Sora!?"

"I don't know for certain..."

"And why are you telling me all this? If you're telling me it must be because it's some kind of trap or because you're too scared to do anything about it on your own."

"Heh, ridiculous...I told you because I thought you should know and so you're not suprised when Naraku tries to kill you. Don't let him. Because, I assure you..." Sesshoumaru turned and started walking into the forest. "...I will be the one to take your life..." Inuyasha growled as his brother dissapeared into the forest.

_'What would Naraku want with Sora?'_ Inuyasha thought looking at the ground. He turned and walked back towards Kaede's house. He walked inside and looked at the unconcious Sora and set the bucket down beside her. "I'll be back later." Inuyasha walked back outside. _'Forgive me Sora, I'll be back to check on you later.' _Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo had left where they had been earlier. Instead they sat out by a fence, somewhere in the village.

"Here I brought something for you, Shippo." Kagome said as she pulled out a small red bouncy ball.

"What is it?'

"Look." Kagome sat down. "Now, you sit in front of me."

"Ok." Shippo did as he was told and Kagome rolled the ball to him and he caught it.

"Now, you roll it back." Shippo rolled it back to Kagome and laughed.

"Hey this is fun!" Shippo said laughing and Kagome smiled. A few feet away Miroku stood, leaning on the other side of the fence as Sango sat on top of the it.

"How long do you think she'll be unconcious for?" Sango asked Miroku, watching Kagome and Shippo play.

"I'm not sure, but there's something strange about her." Miroku said with his arms crossed.

"So, you sensed it too?" Sango looked at him.

"I can't tell for sure what it is, but either good or bad, we need to be on our guard at all times."

"I agree. Until then, we must try to do our best to comfort Kagome and do whatever we can to cheer up Inuyasha." Sango said smiling and Miroku nodded in agreement.

in a tree nearby

Inuyasha just sat up on one of the branches, looking up at the sky. _'What would Naraku want with Sora? Yeah she's strong, but she's one of the kindest people I know. She'd never do anything for him.'_ Inuyasha thought hard. He looked up at the sky. _'What are you planning?' _Inuyasha jumped to the ground and landed on all fours. "I better get back. Sora could wake up while I'm gone." Inuyasha buried his hands in his kimono and walked towards Kaede's house.

flashback

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!" A scream came from the forest, it was Sora...again...

"It's just a spider!" Inuyasha screamed over her. Inuyasha and Sora stood in the middle of the forest, alone.

"Did you see the look on its face..." Sora shuddered. "It was going to eat me, I'm sure of it." Inuyasha looked at her a little irritated.

"It was barely two inches and it didn't even look at you, it was going the other way..."

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't going to eat me!"

"Look, we're on our own now. Now that mother is dead we have have to defend ourselves..."

"But...we're only kids...how are we supposed to defend ourselves..." Tears started to stream down Sora's face.

"We may only be half, but we're still demons, so suck it up and stop screaming at every little bug that walks in the path. I'm strong enough to protect both of us if necessary, so stop whining!" Sora wiped the tears from her face as rain started to pour down on their heads and Inuyasha growled. "Come on." Inuyasha ordered continuing in the direction they were going in before. "Looks like everyone's out to get us today..." He growled under his breath. Sora slowly walked behind him, scared just like any other little girl would be if she was alone out in the rain...

"What are we going to do? Your mom's gone, there's no way that we can..." Sora was cut off by Inuyasha suddenly jerking around.

"Look, just shut up and follow me cuz I'm sick of your whining! We can get through it, just like you said before when we said we were going to become stronger right...'If we stick together, we can do anything' right?" Inuyasha smiled at her.

"But Inuyasha...we don't have anyone any more...this is different...My parents have been gone for a long time and so has your dad...and now your mom..." Another tear fell down her face. "Why us? We're half-demons and that's bad enough! Now we don't have anyone!" Sora fell to the ground and cried. Inuyasha knelt down beside her, not knowing what to do or say. He was just as scared as she was, but he would never admit it...Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Look, we have each other and that's all that matters, right?" Sora looked at him. She had never seen him so cheerful...Sora wiped her tears with arm and smiled. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Now come on, we need to get out of the rain..." Inuyasha looked around and saw a cave a few feet away. "See, we can do this..." Inuyasha started as he began pulling her towards the cave. "All we have to do is take it one day at a time..." Inuyasha pulled her to the small cave and sat her down on a stone.

"Thanks..." Sora said softly looking at the ground.

"For now, all we have to do is wait till the rain stops..." Inuyasha sat down and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and laying his hands behind his head.

"And then what?" Sora looked at him, hoping he'd have a good answer. Inuyasha looked at her and then to the ground.

"...not sure...but...we can do it. We're demons after all..."

"We're only half-demons...which'll just make it worse..."

"Still, behind our human blood we also have the blood of a demon in us, which makes us a lot stronger than we realize." Sora crossed her arms around her chest and clenched on to her sleeves and buried her head into her knees.

"I'm scared..." Inuyasha looked at her sadly and then looked outside at the rain. He sighed, stood up and walked over to her and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I swore I'd protect you and that doesn't change now...it never will..." Sora rested her head on his chest as tears kept falling from her face. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her fall asleep. She was the only person that didn't treat him like a friend than just some stupid half-breed. No one else did, it was either he was hated for his human blood or hated for his demon blood...it wasn't his fault he was that way...but now he has Sora and that's all that matters...is that she stayed by his side...

flashback ends

Kaede's house

Sora lay in the same spot as she did before. Sweat had dripped from her forehead and Kaede sat next to her. Sora's eyes kept tightening as she threw her head from side to side. "Inuyasha..." Sora murmured in her sleep. Kaede rubbed her forehead with the wet cloth as Inuyasha walked in.

"What'd you do to her, you old hag." Inuyasha said angrily, kneeling at Sora's side.

"She's not unconcious anymore at least, though she's sweating and says your name every few minutes." Kaede told him.

"Inuyasha..." Sora said again.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha said looking at her confused. Sora's eyes tightened harder and then her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at Inuyasha sadly.

"Inu...yasha...w-what happened..."

"You almost got yourself killed, that's what happened, stupid!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Sora smiled, knowing that if Inuyasha was yelling, it meant he was or had been worried. She pushed herself up and held on to her left arm and flinched.

"Ye were attacked by a demon and were hurt badly in the process." Kaede told her, explaining her wound.

"Lucky for you, I was right there. That demon almost killed you." Sora's head lowered so that her long black hair covered her beautiful redish purple eyes. "You've been unconcious for days and...hey...w-what are you doing?" Inuyasha sounded almost scared as he looked at her. A single tear fell down Sora's face. "Hey, no crying!"

"Inuyasha..." More tears streamed down her face and finally she threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha, I was so scared." Inuyasha sat there with a surprised look on his face and then, put his arms around her and held her close. "I didn't know where you were...all I could do was run..." This was the first time he had seen her cry in a long time and in a way, he was relieved. Relieved that once more, she was in his arms...alive.

"I'll just leave ye two alone." Kaede said standing up and leaving the house.

"I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said softly, holding her tighter.

in the village

"Hey Myoga, does Inuyasha love that girl?" Shippo asked.

"Of course not. Master Inuyasha and Sora's relationship is as brother and sister. They're always there for each other when in danger. It's only natural that Master Inuyasha would be that worried about her." Myoga said.

"So they aren't in love?"

"Now...I didn't say that..."

"So they are?"

"It's complicated..." Myoga sighed. "I didn't say that either one of them loved each other in that way...As I told you before, I don't know much about her, but I do know that Sora has loved Master Inuyasha since the day they met."

_'So she does love him...' _Kagome thought sighing.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Kagome said covering it up. Kagome's face changed immediately after she stopped talking and sighed as she looked down at the ground sadly. The gang walked into Kaede's house only to find Kaede.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"And the girl's gone too." Miroku added.

"Aye, the girl awoke and Inuyasha took her to see the Sacred Tree." Kaede said.

"Well then, let's go say hi!" Shippo said all excited.

"Right."

at the Sacred Tree

"So you don't know how or who woke you up?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha sat quietly under the tree while Sora was lying up in a branch.

"All I know was he was a man with long black hair and that he looked kinda familiar. All I remember was waking up and when the coast was clear, I ran going to look for you." Sora said with her eyes closed. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn him..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Inuyasha knew that Sora hated to hear him curse but, there was nothing else to say. Sora's ears tweaked at the sound of his curse and she looked down at him.

"Hey...you ok?" Sora asked kinda worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out. Inuyasha looked up to see everyone walking toward him.

"We heard your friend was awake." Miroku said.

"Yeah."

"So where is she?"

"Hey Sora, you comin' down any time soon?" Inuyasha asked looking up into the tree. The young dog-demon jumped to the ground. She wasn't dressed in a kimono like any other demon would be, but whatever she was wearing was torn a bit and seemed to be fading out. The once light purple color was almost completely white.

"Hiya. My name's Sora." Miroku brushed his way to the front.

"My name is Miroku, I'm a monk and I have a very important honor to bestow upon you, my dear woman...I have been given a terrible curse and if I don't act upon it soon, all that I live for will cease to exist which is why I want to ask a favor of you..." Miroku took her hand and looked her in the eye, lovingly.

"Uh...sure, what?" Sora asked a little confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my children?" A look of stun flushed down Sora's face. Inuyasha angrily stepped in front of Sora and knocked Miroku on top of his head with his fist, leaving a huge lump. Sango looked at him angrily and growled a bit.

"Lechorous monk..." Inuyasha mumbled looking away angrily.

"I was only asking..." Miroku said trying to defend himself.

_'I guess they do seem like brother and sister...'_ Kagome thought.

"Why don't you try to stop being such a pervert..." Inuyasha mumbled again. Kagome felt something strange that made everyone elses conversation fade out of her mind. She knew that feeling, a Sacred Jewel shard was close, a lot of them. She looked around frantically, but she didn't see anything, no matter how hard she tried, but it was getting closer...and fast...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay a cliff hanger! haha sorry, i love leaving people in suspense so yeah...i did...

-fullmetaldemon

**Chapter 3:**

_The Transformation of the Half-Demon_

Naraku's plan comes into action,

But what part does Sora play in it?

The curse is unveiled...

And a secret is let out that could take Sora's life...

Sora's in trouble! We have to save her!


End file.
